Panty, Stocking, and Boxer with Garterbelt(New)
by Psychochiken
Summary: Panty and Stocking didn't just have each other when they were kicked out of Heaven, they had an older brother that was kicked out with them: Boxer Anarchy. Now stuck on Earth, the trio must hunt evil ghosts to buy their way back into Heaven. Easier said than done, since they'll be battling not only ghosts, but demons, their own vices, and even themselves! REPENT, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!


**Psycho: Welcome everyone, to the re-written first chapter of Panty, Stocking, and Boxer with Garterbelt! Now I know I've been gone a long time, but I've honestly been dealing with life and... why the fuck am I saying this again? Chances are, you more than likely read the A.N. I posted a while back, if not then you're S.O.L. I'm not repeating myself, I'm just gonna jump straight in again!**

**Disclaimer: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is the property of Gainax and not the Psychochiken. Really wish I did own it though... Maybe then we'd get fucking season 2...**

**Excretion Without Honor and Humanity**

* * *

"Daten City, a town clinging to the threshold between Heaven and Hell, where the peace of it's human inhabitants are regularly threatened by foul-tempered, evil spirits," a deep, masculine voice spoke as he looked over the massive city that stretched across the horizon.

"A vent of darkness lodged in the cracks of troubled souls will obstruct this town today, unnoticed, silent, _deadly_..."

A vicious monster cornered two innocent people on a dark moonlit street. With its pitch-black skin and blood red markings, it readied it's sharp teeth and claws to tear it new victims apart...

"However there are those who wield a light beyond all human understanding!" A loud bang resonated from behind the beast, and the creature suddenly found itself without an arm! Roaring in pain, it turned and saw three figures' silhouettes illuminated by the moonlight; two women and one man. One of the women held a pistol aimed right at it, the barrel still smoking from the shot just fired. "They descend their stools of righteousness to eradicate those bound by the bowels of Hell!"

Before it could retaliate, the other woman swung the blade she wielded, and a sharp wave of energy travelled quickly from it, cutting into the monster and eliminating it's other arm and one of it's legs! Now thoroughly crippled, the creature could only watch as the male of the group set a large weapon on his shoulder, take aim, and then fire a massive shot of energy at it. The three watched as the their ghost target exploded, and as the bells rang out over the city, a glimmer of gold fell into the first woman's hand...

"But who could've been tasked with eliminating this darkness? Are they servants of God, or minions of the Devil?!"

* * *

The Church of Daten City stood atop a large cliff side, capable of looking over most of the city and the people below. The church itself was massive, more so than one would believe that a building of worship would be. That was because it wasn't just a church, it was also the headquarters and living space of the three protectors of Daten City, the eliminators of the ghostly menace the people faced: The Anarchy Siblings!

Most would call today a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly overhead, casting a warm glow upon the world below it. It was the kind of whether that Chuck enjoyed the most. The little green rat-dog... thing, jumped around outside of the church, babbling his own name with glee as he bounded between two places repeatedly, for no other known reason other than to do so. So caught up in his enjoyment, the green dog failed to notice a dark group of cloud gathering rapidly overhead, rumbling loudly before they struck.

A single bolt of lightning descended from the Heavens above, striking Chuck and electrocuting him for several seconds! When the electricity finally stopped, the green dog had been charred pitch-black, and was still alive despite all the lightning that was just pumped into him. Before the rat-dog could recover though, a dark-skinned man with an enormous black afro appeared from one of the church's many secret passages. The man reached into his robes; and pulling out a small wooden gavel, bonked Chuck on the head.

The hit caused the fried mutt to spit out a small piece of parchment. The paper rolled across the ground momentarily, before opening up and displaying the message: W.C. The man narrowed his eyes, a message from Heaven had been delivered. It seems the Anarchy trio was needed...

* * *

***DONGDONGDONG DONGDONGDONG***

The loud bell rang out, it's sound reverberating throughout the church loud enough for all it's inhabitants to hear. Unfortunately, none of them seemed very eager to responding to the call. Scratch that, one person did. In a certain room filled with nothing but pink furniture and wallpaper, a blonde-haired police officer awoke, and looked around in a frenzy.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?!" he cried, panicking and grabbing his clothes to cover his nude form. His shout awoke the owner of the room, a young woman with long and wild blonde hair.

She sat up groggily and yawned, not paying attention to the man freaking out next to her. No need really, he'd be leaving soon anyway. She finally registered the loud bell ringing and swore to herself, she knew EXACTLY what the bell meant.

In another room, this one containing dark and gothic designs and furniture, another young woman awoke to the sound of the bell's rings. She sat up quickly, the sound resonating in her head until she understood what it was. And then she laid back down to go to sleep again.

And in the final notable room, one filled with almost nothing but mattresses, blankets, and pillows; a young man snorted loudly, the sounds disrupting him for a moment, before he turned over, not waking even once.

The dark-skinned man from before stood patiently at the alter, awaiting when the three siblings would arrived. Chuck, who had recovered in (by normal people's standards) incredible time, sucked up a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth and proceeded to bounce around like he did outside. Until a massive pink bed dropped on top of him from above, the bed containing all three Angels (and one police beau).

"Having a good morning Panty?" Garterbelt said wryly as he looked down upon them.

"That's your cue to go sweet-cheeks," Panty Anarchy ignored the greeting from the priest as she waved the sheepish officer out of the church, letting loose a loud and long yawn in the process. Panty was the eldest sister, and essentially the middle child of the Anarchy Siblings. At age 20, she had a lithe frame that many women would kill to have, and she liked to flaunt it every opportunity she could.

Ignoring Panty's ignoring him, Garter continued, his red-colored eyes moving to the next tenant. "And how're you feeling this morning, Stocking?"

Stocking sat up and flipped her hair out of her face. "Fuck off..." she replied rudely, picking up a plate of pie from who-knows-where, "Don't talk to me until I've had my god-damn sugar..." She took a bite of the pie, relishing the sugary sweetness it released into her mouth. The youngest of the three and twin sister to Panty, Stocking Anarchy loved sugar in all its forms; and despite her obsession with it, she managed to keep almost as thin a body as her sister, the exception being that Stocking was more well-endowed than Panty was. Her hair also wasn't the same natural blonde of her sister's she had died it to take a more gothic hue: mostly black with light blue and purple highlights.

Again, Garter ignored the rude response, "And you, Boxer? Are you having a good morning?"

A groan came out from behind the twin sisters, before a body was seen shuffling around under the covers. After a moment, a young man's head popped out from underneath, his golden blonde hair a mess and his hazel-green eyes giving an irritable and sleepy glare to the priest in front of him. "You woke me up..." he said slowly, rubbing his eyes to clear the bleariness of them, "How the fuck do you think my morning is going...?" Boxer Anarchy was the eldest Anarchy child, four years older than his sisters.

Garterbelt said nothing in response this time, only nodding to himself. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Heaven has blessed us with a clue that should lead us to another ghost to take out: LISTEN UP!" The preacher reached into his voluminous hair, and pulled out the paper he had retrieved from Chuck earlier. "W.C.! Water Closet, to you three uneducated twats, that means bathroom!"

Unfortunately for him, the three Angels had stopped listening to his words; in fact the trio of Anarchys had begun dozing off, Boxer actually falling straight back into a deep sleep. Garter was not deterred by their actions; he knew how they were, they had been living here for a month or so after all. Instead, he pulled the hanging rope next to him, and from the floor popped a wide projector screen.

"We have reports of people being suddenly and inexplicably sucked into their toilets, almost as if the commodes are eating them alive!" He explained, as several images appeared on the screen depicting his words. "Taking a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable positions a person can find themselves in. For someone or something to prey upon that weakness is a vicious and damnable act!" he concluded, dismissing the screen and turning to the Angels for dramatic effect, "Whoa, this be the work of a ghost!"

Too bad for him, none of the three had paid even a remote amount of attention to his explanation. While they had awakened again(mostly due to the loudness of his voice), they had taken to a discussion among themselves, rather than listen to the preacher's words.

"Look, all I need outta life is to wake up next to some morning wood, that's all I'm saying," Panty said to her siblings.

Stocking rolled her eyes, sex certainly was her sister's forte, but still, "God, is there anything hard you refuse to jump on?"

"Knowing her, probably not," Boxer quipped, not removing his blank, sleepy gaze from the ceiling.

"Oh will you two knock it off with the self-righteous bullshit? Everyone's got a hobby!"

"That's true, I'll stick with sugar."

"And I'll stick with my naps."

"Ugh, don't you guys ever crave protein and exercise?" Panty groaned.

"Don't you ever not?" her siblings responded together.

"Hey it's good for you! Ain't that right, Garter?" Panty said, finally turning her gaze to the stunned priest.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, the three Angels cringing at his volume. "First of all, why the fuck would you think I know the answer to that?!" The trio rolled their eyes, each prepared to drown out the man's incoming rant in their own ways. "And secondly, if y'all don't want to be stuck here forever, the only choice you pathetic excuses for anything resembling Angels have, is to buy your way back into Heaven using Heaven Coins you get exterminating evil ghosts!"

The man lifted up and opened a briefcase, and inside were five golden coins with a winged H imprinted on it. The aforementioned Heaven Coins, and in Garter's opinion, a pitiful amount for the time the three had been in Daten City.

"Contrary to popular belief: you are not here to collect men, sugar, or sleep! So focus and stop acting like fatass hoes!" he concluded. While the preacher's lecture had been mostly tuned out, all three Angels still had a look of irritation from the loud noise caused by it. Chuck wasn't helping matters by farting up at them and then laughing about it either. Though the trio remedied that quickly, smacking the dog into the ground and then tossing him around like a hacky-sack until all three kicked him at the same moment towards the wall. The dog's brain and guts splattered upon impact, making a goopy filthy mess upon the wall and stage.

It didn't take even a moment for the dog to reform and heal though. As he climbed atop the podium, leaving a trail of drool as he climbed; the three Angels shared a look with each other, silently debating on whether to actually heed Garterbelt's instructions or not.

After a moment, Stocking spoke, "So, what're you thinking? Should we go or not?"

Panty was silent for a second, and then said, "Eh, fuck it. Not like we got anything better to do, let's go."

"Great... now I have to actually get up," Boxer complained.

"Shut up, you lazy shit. Let's go."

* * *

It took only a few minutes for the trio to change into their normal daywear. For Panty, this was her crimson dress and heels, along with her red hoop earrings, and golden necklace and bracelets. Stocking's outfit consisted of a black gothic dress that stopped mid-thigh, along with her signature black and blue striped stockings and black pumps. Boxer tended to dress more conservatively, with a white zip-up hoodie and black undershirt, along with black pants and slip-on shoes and around his neck were a set of large headphones, the cord of which was connected to the music player in his hoodie pocket.

As the trio came down from their rooms and met in the church's foyer, Panty said to them, "Hey, you two ready to roll yet?" She lead up a car key in her hand, and Boxer gave her a look of apprehension and dread.

"Wait, you're driving today?" he asked, a pit growing in his stomach, "Fuck that, Stocking take the key, you're driving."

Panty held the key away from the two, "What?! Come the fuck on, she drove the last two goddamn times!"

"And if it were my choice she'd be driving all the time," Boxer replied, his stance on the matter unchanged, "I can at least tolerate it when she does. You Panty, drive like a shit-brained maniac."

"I can't tell if you were complimenting me or insulting me so I'll just say this: fuck off," Stocking said to her brother as she stood away from her sibling's fight.

"Too late and too bad, dipshit !" Panty taunted, "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking slacker maybe you could drive for once! But I got the key, so this is happening!" Panty ran off towards the underground garage, while Boxer just groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Stocking," he said, "just kill me now."

"Nope" his sister replied, walking after Panty, "If I gotta deal with her driving, so do you. 'Sides, it's not that bad."

"Says you..." Boxer grumbled, but followed anyway. After all, if he stayed here then he'd get the ass end of a rant from the "Lord of the 'Fro", as Garter sometimes referred to himself. As much as he hated admitting it, Panty's driving was the lesser of the two evils right now.

*vrooooo~*

The sounds of rumbling came from underneath the church graveyard, earning the wary eyes of nearby pedestrians. Those nearby could hear the sounds grow louder and louder, like it was moving closer to them. Until finally-

*BAM!*

A section of the graveyard shot upwards, revealing a system of catacombs beneath the earth! Before any nearby could get a closer look, they were forced to dive out of the way as a bright pink Hum-V flew out from the catacombs and barreled onto the freeway, knocking over and away any other vehicles that were in it's path.

"Yeeeaaah! Woo!" Panty called out as she tore through traffic with ease, uncaring for anyone she ran over along the way. "I love how See-Through gets us wherever we need to go with some motha-fuckin' style!"

"I'd love it more if it didn't feel like a fucking turbo-coaster!" Boxer snapped, every organ inside of him was twisting and writhing as his sister smashed and barreled through the city without a single hint of caution.

"Quit being a baby," Stocking chided her brother, "Besides, I think I'm seeing something up ahead."

"BINGO!" Panty declared, ramming right into a plumber who had been speaking with his client. She hopped out, examining the man she hit, Stocking stepping out much more calmly behind her. Boxer meanwhile, was throwing up due to the turbulent and wild ride he had experienced, along with the sudden and jolting stop.

"Fucking Christ..." he panted, trying not to barf again, "Why do you always have to drive like a shit-brained maniac...?"

"Quit you goddamn whining!" Panty yelled back at him. "Besides, I found the guy we're looking for!"

"A toilet and a plumber dude? Are you sure?" Stocking questioned.

"Yeah, that's the fucker!"

"I doubt it's him," Boxer said quietly, still recovering from puking his guts out.

Panty ignored him, transforming her underwear into its' pistol form, and putting the angelic firearm against the plumber's skull. She pulled back the hammer, and said lowly, "Tell me punk, do ya feel lucky? Well do ya?" She pulled the trigger, the bullets hitting the man but doing no more damage than a rock being thrown at him. She paused and said, "Ya know, I don't think it's him."

"Color me shocked." "Fucking called it." Were her sibling's sarcastic and annoyed responses.

"Please stop hitting me, it really hurts!" The plumber begged, in pain from being run over as well as Panty's bullets. "I haven't done anything, I swear!"

Panty blinked, just now noticing how attractive the plumber was. "Fuck, you're a hot piece of ass..." she breathed, before she began to drool. Transforming her pistol Backlace back into underwear form, she handed the panties off to her sister. "Hang on to these for me."

"Gross," Stocking said, disgusted by having been handed her sister's used underwear. She couldn't voice much more of her disdain though, as Panty scooped up the plumber, took him to his van, and drove away to, as her sibling's could easily guess, have wild sex with him. "Well now what?" she asked her brother, who had now fully recuperated from his ordeal.

"Fuck if I know," he responded, leaning back in See-Through's backseat. "Don't really care either. I just wanna take a nap."

"Of course you do," Stocking muttered; both her sibling's couldn't care less about a ghost being loose unless it was right in front of them. Or fucked with them directly. "Fuck it, I want some chocolate. I'm gonna drive by Angel House on the way back. You want anything?"

"Nope," her brother said back, laying down across the seat. "All I wanna do is sleep. You do you." As Stocking started up See-Through again (Panty having left the keys if her rush to attack earlier), Boxer closed his eyes, moved his headphones to his ears and relaxed. Even when the vehicle started moving again, it was much more subdued than when Panty was driving, so the movement didn't bother him much. Within moments, the eldest Anarchy was off to sleep once more...

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time Panty had returned to the church. Her siblings sat waiting for her, or in Boxer's case, laying back and trying to sleep as much as he could. The two had arrived much earlier than their sister had, and had pretty much spent their time eating and sleeping, each exclusive to the two.

Panty had announced her arrival loudly, slamming open the door and saying, "Well, he's feeling lucky now!" She then plopped down on the couch between the two.

Stocking gave her a slightly disgusted look. "Did you really have to do him? He was just a plumber."

"So true, and my pipes are totally clean!" her sister replied smugly.

Boxer groaned, putting a hand to his face, "You screwed him just to make that joke didn't you?"

"Not the only reason, but I couldn't not you know what I mean?"

Garterbelt, who had been standing off to the side silently until now, loudly blared, "WHAT'RE YOU SAYIN'?! YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?! YOU ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT!" His words went unanswered and largely ignored as the trio kept talking to themselves. Chuck popped up next to the priest and chuckled quietly, only for Garter to silence him with a swift blow to the head. "OH LORD, GRANT ME THE PATIENCE!" He ran his hand down his face in exasperation, "Let's just fucking eat..."

"Food? I'm down with that!"

"Sure, once dinner's outta the way then we can move onto dessert!"

"Eh, why not. I'm hungry."

Garter sighed, those three were such fucking freeloaders...

* * *

"*BELCH* Shit, was that good!"

"Ugh, that curry was unreal Garter..." Stocking said, leaning back in her chair.

Garterbelt laughed in pride over his meal, "That's 'cause it's black, baby! You won't ever go back!"

"Guuuuuh," Boxer said, his stomach bulging and his head limply leaning back, "I ate too fucking much... I'm gonna sleep so good..."

"When the fuck do you ever not sleep good?" Garter remarked as he began gathering the dishes.

"When loud and obnoxiously shitty priests takes me out of my sweet dreams to kill some equally shitty ghosts," was the eldest's snide reply.

"Speaking of sweets," Stocking said, her tone growing excited. "What's up for dessert?! I'm wanting chocolate!"

Panty eyed his younger sister and snorted, "Since when do you ever not want chocolate?"

"Since before mom shoved you and me out of her crotch," Stocking replies, her mood faltering for a moment.

"She's got a point," their brother said, playing with his music player and headphones, "Hell, even her first word was "chocolate"."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Panty waves off, getting up from her chair. "I don't give a shit, so I'm gonna go take one." The elder sister made her way upstairs to the bathroom, "I'll be in the can of you need me!"

"Gross..." Stocking muttered, before grinning. "Don't let the toilet eat you!" she called out just before Panty shut the door.

"Oh screw off!"

Stocking laughed to herself, while Boxer looked over to her with flat eyes. "Was that really necessary?"

"I hate when she announces that! I don't need those images in my head!" Stocking retorted.

"...Fair enough."

The next few minutes passed slowly for the siblings as Stocking prepared herself some chocolate, while Boxer laid his head on the table with his headphones and music on, trying to go to sleep. The elder Angel had almost managed to fall asleep when he felt the table jolt beneath him. Opening his eyes, he gazed to Stocking, who had stopped eating her cake upon feeling the same thing he did. The table as well as the whole room itself shook once, then a stronger tremor caused the dining table to jump momentarily into the air.

"Sheesh," Stocking began to say as Boxer removed his headphone, "Is she really taking that big of a fucking shit?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Before her brother could respond, a loud scream caused both of them to jump for a moment. "STOCKING! BOXER! HELP ME GODDAMMIT!" The voice came from their middle sibling upstairs in the bathroom.

Stocking's face scrunched up in disgust, and she shouted back to her twin, "Shut up, Panty! No one wants to talk to you while you're on the toilet, that's so disgusting!" Her face then shifted to a nasty grin as she called out, "I hope you're shitting your face off while you're shitting you're shitting your guts out if that makes you feel better!"

"Shouldn't y'all go do something about that?" Garter asked, looking away from his dish-washing.

"No way. If this is anywhere near as bad as Panty gets, then I'm not getting anywhere near that smelly shitshow," Boxer replies, barely lifting his head from the table.

"Besides," Stocking continued, stroking Honekoneko's head, "She knows better than to talk to us while she shits! It's so fucking-" Stocking was cut off as the sounds of Panty screaming and rushing slop loudly flowed in the floor above them.

"Okay!" Garter declared as he rushed out of the kitchen, and reached for the back collars of the two Angels, "Y'all are getting your asses up there to check on this!"

"God dammit, Panty..." Boxer moaned as he was unwilling carried upstairs. The three were treated to the horrible sight of the entire bathroom and hallway absolutely covered in feces. All three grimaced at the smell before Panty, similarly covered in crap, slowly stepped out of the bathroom with unnerving calmness.

"Okay... I get it now," she said, her voice just as calm as she outwardly was.

"Okay you get what now?" Garter asked, still washing his dish.

"Maybe the what's curry?" Stocking mockingly queried, before the absolute stink of the shit surrounding them overwhelmed their noses, making the trio all vomit simultaneously.

"Oh yeah... I get it now..." Panty's voice was low and full of malice, as her only visible eye narrowed in contempt.

"Well we don't get it!" Stocking said, before the stench overwhelmed the three once more, causing them to projectile vomit again.

The four then felt the entire church begin to rumble, as well as loud blasting noises coming from outside. They turned to the window, and saw enormous pillars of shit erupt from the sewers beneath the city. All the poop then flew together, and formed into one gigantic, smelly turd-ghost. The evil spirit moaned loudly, as a crowd began to form near the creature.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"It looks like a huge ass scoop of chocolate ice cream!"

"Hey I want some! Yummy!"

The crowds words immediately changed into horrendous vomiting as the horrible smell reached their noses all at once. Almost immediately afterwards, the ghost spread itself out, it's shitty body engulfing the unfortunate audience of pedestrians and sending them flowing away. By the time the entire police force made its way to the scene, the entire block was absolutely engulfing in disgusting feces. The cops tried to put the ghost down with their firearms, but all that did was cause splotches and drops of poo to fall of towards them, to which once again, the stink caused all of them to gag and blow chunks.

The ghost groaned out, and sent another wave of putrid crap at the police, completely covering them and their cars. The chief could only look on in horror and say, "Holy shit! What the fuck are we gonna do?!" A loud clearing of the throat came from behind him, and the chief saw Garterbelt had approached him while they were occupied. "Err, no offense preacher man. But Jesus God what is that?!"

"Unfortunately, you be staring into the brown eye of an evil spirit!" Garter explained to the frightened and shocked police, "The negative energy created by all the plumbers who suffocated and died from the stench of clogged-ass toilets has manifested itself into a vengeful spirit! The powerful ghost used all the fecal matter in the city to achieve this poody-poop physical form!"

"Look out!" one of the cops hollered out, "Its going to spew again!" The ghost blew a massive wad of chunky stool from its mouth towards the police, forcing them to retreat further up the road. The overwhelming stench and power from the ghost was causing some of the weaker cops to start panicking.

"Oh god, I don't think I can handle anymore bodily functions!"

"Suck it up dude!" Another officer said to the first, "Not literally I mean- OH SHIT, I'M GONNA HURL AGAIN!"

"Please don't tell me prayer is our only option now?!" The chief begged the dark-skinned preacher.

Garterbelt smirked lightly, before spreading his arms out wide and declaring loudly, "Why the hell would I tell you that, God ain't even here right now!" From behind him, the Anarchy Siblings stepped forward and began moving towards the ghost that had ruined their peaceful evening. "Prayer can go to hell, man! We got Angels: Panty, Stocking, Boxer, you're up!"

The onlookers didn't seem to sure of the validity of Garterbelt's claim. To them, the trio of siblings didn't look too impressive, and they had no trouble voicing those concerns either.

"What, is he talking about that walking turdcicle there?"

"And that goth chick who clearly has daddy issues?"

"What about that guy? He looks like he's as stoned as an aged hobo!"

The three easily ignored the disbelief of the people, coming to a stop a short distance from the enemy ghost. Panty was the first to speak, "It's time to flush the toilet."

"Number one: that was cheesy," Stocking mocked her sister without looking at her, "And number two: you smell like shit."

"No shit, dipshit," Panty countered, "So how about you keep your mouth shut until this fucker is dead and I'll buy you a cake?"

"As long as what I'm saying now doesn't count, I'm in."

"Good, what about you bro? You need a bribe to get this bullshit over with?"

"Nope, I'm fine just killing this shitpile so I can head to bed," Boxer replied, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes.

"Then let's make this fucking fucker pay for covering me in this fucking shit!"

The sibling trio shared a wide grin with each other, before shouting together, "LET'S ROCK!"

* * *

(Panty&Stocking OST: Fly Away)

The trio reached a hand to the top of head as a shining halo appeared above them. Throwing their arms down, the halo followed, coating their bodies in a brilliant light, before disappearing and revealing the trio in a new set of clothes; as well as a large stage with two poles and a DJ booth behind it.

For Panty, the feces covering her had completely disappeared along with it's smell; replacing her visage in a beautiful gold and white two-piece dress with no sleeves, decorated with pink hearts on her chest and hips. In addition to this, her normal red high heels had turned golden and now had golden straps that went up mid-thigh.

Stocking's attire had changed into a dress similar to her twin's only her's was a single piece and had blue hearts instead of Panty's pink ones. She didn't have the same high heels as her sister though, instead they were flat-soles and only wrapped around her ankles, allowing her to still wear her signature stockings with the outfit.

Boxer had changed the most out of the three, his normal lazy getup changing into a full-on white suit with grey tie and shoes. Unlike his sisters who stood next to a pole on the stage, he was positioned behind the DJ table, with his headphones now secured on his head and plugged into the machine. With all three now changed into their Heavenly Accents, each sibling had a set of translucent wings and a halo appear on them.

The crowd stared in awe, and the ghost recoiled and the light the trio emitted. Panty and Stocking began dancing on their poles, while Boxer turned up the loud music his station was playing. The ghost attempted to strike out at them, throwing a wave of shitty sludge, only for the light to shield the three and destroy the fecal matter upon impact.

The trio smirked, and began to chant together, "_O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, O evil spirit borne of those drifting between Heaven and Earth_." As they spoke, Panty bent over, reaching under her skirt to pull her panties off, Stocking slowly removed one her stockings, and Boxer unbuckled his pants and tugged on his boxers. All three garments began to glow in a Heavenly light, and started to change shape into their weapons. "_May the thunderous power of the garments of these holy warriors strike down upon you, shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from whence you came!_"

"REPENT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" They yelled together, as their weapons forms solidified in their hands. Panty's underwear has transformed into a single-barreled handgun. She spun the pistol in her hands a few times before taking aim at the ghost and firing a single shot. The holy bullet pierced right through the ghost, and a moment later, a massive hole burst out from the bullet, completely destroying most of it's face!

Stocking's stocking turning into a large katana, sharper than almost any other sword on earth. She took a stance with both hands on her weapon's hilt, before swinging the blade down, the sword emitting several slicing beams that cut several chunks off of the shit spirit.

Finally, Boxer transformed his underwear into easily the biggest weapon of the three. His boxers had become a massive bazooka, so large it was that unlike the other two, he had to set the heavy weapon on his shoulder to use it. Taking aim, he pulled his weapon's trigger, and a deafening BOOM came from the weapon, and a great blast of holy energy headed straight for the ghost!

Just before the attack impacted, the ghost let out a groan and said, "THIS BLOWS!", before it was destroyed in a massive explosion, causing shit to fly everywhere. The crowd was stunned for a moment at the display, before reality kicked in and they all yelled out in relief and cheer. The Anarchy trio stood with their weapons still out, now back in their normal clothes since the ghost had been slain. A glitter of gold fell between them, and Garterbelt picked it up. It was a coin, a single Heaven Coin given as a reward for defeating the enemy ghost.

"Good, Angels," Garter complimented, holding the coin out to the three, "You got a coin."

"All that for just one?" Panty complained, she wanted more for that big of a ghost.

"Yeah, one more, so quit your bitching," Garter countered.

***GONG, GONG, GONG***

Just then, the church's bell began to loudly ring a peaceful and heavenly sound, not like earlier's emergency sounds. Garter explained to the people, "When evil has been vanquished, so rings the bell. At least I'm assuming that's why it's ringing."

***GONG, GOng, gong***

The sounds of the bell began to soften, and Panty cracked her neck to relieve some of the stress stored in her body. Stocking's voice brought her attention to er family, as they began walking back home, "Now keep your promise and buy new that cake. I need my sweets, STAT."

"Yeah yeah," Panty said, latching herself onto one of the remaining officers that was actually still clean, "Look, I got a tasty treat for me too!" She dragged the blushing policeman with her, not one of them doubting what she would be doing with the man.

"Where are you three going?" Garterbelt's voice stopped them for a moment. "You all still have a punishment to face for not taking care of that ghost sooner like you were supposed to."

"Ooooh, like what, bondage?" Stocking said excitedly at the idea of her favorite fetish.

"Now what in the fuck would I get outta that?" was the preacher's denying and annoyed response.

"Hey, I got plans, asshole; so you leave me alone!"

Boxer took a moment to look back upon the absolute wreck the ghost had left the neighborhood. Massive piles of shit were still everywhere; covering people, cars, even the houses. One house even began to creak, and collapsed on an unfortunate person. Boxer looked on and shrugged, before turning around and heading back to the church.

'Oh well,' he thought as he ran to catch up to his sisters, 'I've got a nap to get to. It's not my problem.'

END

**Ending Note(New): And there it is! The first chapter has been redone, and hopefully now I can get back into the flow of writing again. Not much changed story-wise, but I feel this is much better done than my original work. I hope you all enjoyed it, remember to leave a review and follow and favorite! It really motivates me to keep writing! Until next time, stay crazy me psychopaths!**


End file.
